Wake me up
by FranniRokudo
Summary: <html><head></head>Every time come to the cottage, Nagi waited only for one thing: as she wakes up early in the morning, dressed hastily, and go out into the yard. The freshness of the morning and the first ray of sun will welcome her; a girl will come to one horse, usually white, her favorite, and jumping on, it will go away.</html>


_Не то, что мните вы, природа:_

_Не слепок, не бездушный лик -_

_В ней есть душа, в ней есть свобода,_

_В ней есть Любовь, в ней есть язык._

_Ф.И. Тютчев (с)._

– Наги, собирай свои вещи! Мы едем в загородный дом! – девочка всегда с нетерпением ждала этих простых слов от своей матери и, стремглав спрыгнув с кровати, бросилась выполнять приказание. Быстро-быстро покидав свои вещи в рюкзак, она выбежала в коридор и стала ждать родителей, прекрасно зная, что те будут собираться ещё часа два, не меньше. Желанием оказаться на свежем воздухе Наги горела уже месяц с лишним, но её мама с папой отчего-то были против... Это немало расстраивало девочку, но тем не менее она надеялась и верила, и вот теперь настал тот самый момент, когда её желание должно быть исполнено. Наги, терпеливо ожидая своих родителей, уже сейчас окунулась в мир тех немногих воспоминаний, которые у неё были. Яркое-яркое солнышко, чей лучик с утра ласково будил её, проникая в окно и касаясь кожи, зелёная-зелёная сочная трава, слегка влажная от утренней росы, но не менее великолепная и приятная на ощупь, лазурное чистое небо и прозрачный свежий воздух, вдыхая который становилось так легко на душе.

С трепетом вспоминая те самые моменты, Наги мечтательно вздохнула. Это было лишь одной третьей от того, какую красоту ей приходилось видеть там, в деревне. Поэтому-то и сейчас ей не терпелось вновь окунуться в ту сказочную гармонию природы. Однако до этого момента оставалось ещё очень много томительных часов езды на машине. Наконец мать Наги вышла в коридор, за ней шёл её муж, таща на себе какие-то сумки, рюкзаки, сплошь забитые разного рода вещами. Девочка всегда удивлялась, зачем её мама берёт столько одежды и косметики всего на несколько дней. Ведь на природе, считала она, нужно быть естественным. Таким, каким ты есть на самом деле, без прикрас. Только тогда можно почувствовать нечто совсем новое в своей душе...

Семья спустилась вниз по лестнице и – в машину. Отец Наги завёл мотор, и автомобиль плавно тронулся с места. Девочка внимательно наблюдала за сменяющимся пейзажем за окном – обочины широких автомобильных трасс, с часто встречающимися серыми, невзрачными зданиями, с яркими заправками, завлекающих купить топливо именно у них, с мигающими всеми цветами радугами светодиодными экранами, показывающими рекламу, и уходящими ввысь сверкающими домами, коих по мере удаления от города становилось всё меньше и меньше. Всё это было окрашено в красные, оранжевые и жёлтые цвета – признаки угасающего дня. На горизонте солнце уже давным-давно должно было скрыться, но всё равно его лучики ещё пригревали землю, пускай обманчиво, но этого тепла пока хватало. Наги обожала смотреть на закаты: в тот момент ей казалось, будто солнце, умирая, оставляет свой последний луч. Луч надежды на то, что завтра оно воскреснет и вернётся. Возможно, будет греть немного по-другому, возможно, облака и туманы закроют его за собой, но оно навсегда останется именно тем – солнцем. Иначе быть не могло.

Но вот мгла полностью опустилась на Японию, скрыв за собой тёплое светило. Теперь небо стало совсем тёмным, и лишь луна хоть как-то разбавляла этот мрак. Звёздочки были не так редки, но и не такими яркими, поэтому девочке наскучило рассматривать ночные пейзажи. Лунный свет хоть и являл собою нечто загадочное, но всё равно был тусклым и «седым», как выражалась Наги. Поэтому-то она и не любила ночь. Тёмные устрашающие тени пугали её, а отсутствие света наводило панику. Наги поспешила закрыть глаза – ей не хотелось смотреть на не радующие её глаз окрестности. Ещё девочку расстраивало то, что, если посмотреть на запад, можно было ещё увидеть слегка розовеющий небосклон на горизонте – это всё ещё сопротивлялось солнышко, пытаясь освещать хоть как-нибудь своими лучами землю. Наги не нравилось наблюдать такой контраст, и она решила попытаться заснуть. Всё-таки, завтра она уже окажется в деревне, а это значило для неё многое. Завтра должен настать важный для неё день...

Приехали они часов в четыре ночи. Ещё пока не рассветало, но восточная сторона уже начинала алеть. Наги не помнила, как её осторожно перенесли на кровать в её маленькую, небольшую, но такую уютную комнатку. Она находилась на чердаке, и окно, которое находилось рядом с кроватью девочки, выходило как раз на ту сторону, где по утрам восходило солнце. Но пока лишь серый туман стелился за стёклами, не давая рассмотреть за собой окрестности сада. Стоит сказать, что загородный дом у семьи Наги был хоть и не шикарным, но имел при себе красивый сад. За ним, в отсутствие родителей девочки, ухаживали её бабушка и дедушка, поэтому и дом, и сам участок находились в идеальном порядке. В самом саду росло множество благоухающих цветов, различных по своему запаху и окрасу, они были распределены по клумбам, которые пересекали мощёные дорожки; землю в зоне отдыха каждой весной усыпала своими нежно-розовыми лепестками дерево сакуры, делая тем самым вид этого всего ещё более сказочным и завораживающим; за широкой лужайкой с коротко-остриженной травой виднелось небольшое серое здание. То было гордостью этого участка – конюшня. Лошадей там было всего пять, зато каких: и цвета вороного крыла, и чисто белая, и пятнистая, и рыжая... Все они были красивы как на подбор: поджарые, стройные, молодые. Они не так хорошо привыкли к родителям Наги – те редко навещали их, но вот саму девочку эти животные просто обожали. Та почти что безвылазно проводила свои дни либо в конюшне, либо где-то в поле, ездя верхом на какой-нибудь из лошадей, часто кормила их с рук то морковкой, то сахаром, вычёсывала им гриву, наслаждаясь её мягкостью. Видя её ласковость и доброту, животные полюбили её...

Поэтому каждый раз, приезжая на дачу, Наги ожидала только одного момента: как она проснётся рано-рано утром, оденется наспех и выбежит во двор. Утренняя свежесть и первый луч солнца ласково встретят её; девочка подойдёт к одной лошади, чаще всего к белой, её любимице, и, вскочив на неё, пустится вдаль. Наги боялась проспать это самое время утром – кажется, тогда солнце только-только встаёт, ничего толком пока ещё и не согрев. Поэтому девочка засыпала лишь с одной мыслью: «Разбуди меня...» Это уже стало некой традицией: солнце, заглядывая к ней в комнату, нежно гладило Наги по щеке своим тёплым лучиком, заставляя просыпаться и исполнять пускай и негласный, зато, какой-никакой, план. Она даже не знала, к кому точно обращалась: то ли к лучу, то ли к солнцу, то ли к природе вообще. Но знала точно, что что-то должно её разбудить. А остальное – не так важно. Главное – проснуться от этого чёрно-белого сна, чтобы окунуться в цветную и свежую реальность. Если бы такое происходило каждое утро, Наги была бы счастлива полностью.

И вот наступила долгожданная пора – на востоке заблистали первые лучики, а небосклон заметно посветлел. После затяжного сна природа стала потихоньку просыпаться, приобретая свои яркие краски вновь. Прозрачная роса покрыла высокие травинки на лугах и полях, ветер чуть колыхал тёмные и сухие ветви деревьев, шелестя их листьями, земля только-только начинала нагреваться, однако всё ещё отдавала прохладой. Поначалу солнце было ещё совсем низко, и его лучи не доходили до окна, за которым находилась комната Наги. Но вскоре девочка почувствовала, как её щёку начало пригревать, и открыла свои фиалковые глаза. Сонно улыбнувшись, Наги, приглаживая свои длинные растрёпанные волосы, присела на кровати и взглянула за окно – светило било ей прямо в глаза, но девочка пыталась не отводить их, хотела насладиться этим моментом полностью. Потянувшись, Наги быстро встала с постели и, наскоро заправив её, принялась переодеваться. Она спешила – её любимое время было тоже не резиновое. Поэтому уже через пять минут была готова – на девочке были джинсовые бриджи и светлая футболка.

Наги, ступая как можно осторожнее, тихо спустилась с лестницы и прошла мимо комнаты родителей. Она знала, что её мама и папа не встают так рано, поэтому навряд ли заметят её отсутствие. Девочка быстро надела свои босоножки и стремглав вылетела из дома, бесшумно прикрыв за собой дверь. Развернулась и тихо пошла по саду. Прохладная роса немало взбодрила её, и уже вскоре Наги проснулась окончательно. Усталости она не чувствовала нисколько – уж сильно её подогревало желание поскорее оказаться верхом на лошади, пуститься вдаль по утренним окрестностям... Наги сладко вдохнула в себя кристально-чистый воздух с примесью ещё чего-то непередаваемо сладкого – увы, в городе такой не отыщешь, всё сплошь и рядом пропитано выхлопами, пылью и грязью. Девочка добралась до конюшни и, отыскав ключ в специальном тайнике, открыла ворота.

Помещение было небольшим, но очень даже уютным – по три стойла было на каждой стороне, всё блистало исключительной чистотой и порядком. Лишнее сено было аккуратно выметено, сами стойла – вычищены, да и не такой уж ужасный запах стоял в воздухе. Услышав скрип открывшихся ворот, лошади проснулись и одобрительно зафыркали, почуяв приближение своей хозяйки. А Наги уже трепетала от предвкушения своей утренней поездки, которая была не за горами. Осталось лишь подобрать животное. Выбор девочки сегодня пал на её любимицу – белую, словно альпийский снег, лошадь. Она была грациозна, стройна, по-своему величава, чем и понравилась больше всех Наги. Но, решив не обидеть и других, девочка погладила каждое животное, ласково касаясь их морд рукой. Потом наконец она вывела из конюшни белую лошадь, предварительно нацепив на неё седло и сделав все остальные необходимые манипуляции, которые Наги выполняла уже на автомате. А потом, одним прыжком вскочив на неё, девочка легонько пришпорила лошадь и...

Её любимица уже знала, как нужно действовать в таких ситуациях – бежать настолько быстро, насколько позволяют силы. Наги крепко держалась за поводья, для неё этот резкий рывок не был так внезапен – просто она привыкла. Даже больше – ей это безумно нравилось. На лошади девочка держалась превосходно, поэтому сейчас, когда та скакала на полной скорости, она прекрасно себя чувствовала. Развернув животное налево, Наги направила её прямо к забору – прыжок для них уже был не впервые. Высокий скачок, когда, кажется, достаёшь до самого неба, словно сливаешься с ним, становишься чуть ближе к чему-то таинственному. Правда, это длится всего лишь две секунды, но и ради этого девочка готова была ждать несколько месяцев. И наконец – свобода. Долгожданная, страстно желаемая и такая приятная.

Для Наги не было ничего лучше, чем скакать по густому лесу, когда лошадь перепрыгивала так часто встречающиеся пни и брёвна, по широкому полю, когда оно кажется таким долгим и даже бесконечным. Ей нравилось чувствовать попутный ветерок, который развевал её длинные фиолетовые волосы и каждый раз освежал ещё больше от глубокого сна. Наги любила, что в тот момент, когда природа ещё только просыпается, всё в ней идёт своим чередом – никто никуда не спешит, цветы распускаются в определённое время, и деревья становятся менее мрачнее в свой час, а речка, что текла неподалёку, неся свои чистые вода, также превращалось в нечто более светлое и приятное глазу, чем ночью. Девочке не нравилось, когда в огромном мегаполисе всё происходило словно по жёсткому расписанию – и завтрак, и поход в школу, и обед, и отдых, и сон... В природе же всё естественно, и в этом есть своя особая прелесть!

Каждый раз, оказываясь в деревне, Наги мечтала лишь об этом – сесть на свою любимую лошадь и пуститься вскачь куда-нибудь подальше от обыденной рутины. Может быть, навсегда. Во всяком случае, ей так хотелось, но пока это ещё не претворилось в мечту. Девочке нравилось лететь так быстро, словно ветер, может, даже порой и обгоняя его, навстречу солнцу – этому яркому светилу, чьи лучи с утра ещё не припекали, а лишь осторожно согревали. И каждый раз у неё была лишь одна мечта – чтобы луч солнца нежно разбудил её, заставив тем самым отправиться в очередное, пускай и немного абсурдное, зато путешествие. Там не было рамок и ограничений – езжай куда хочешь! Там действовало лишь одно – зов сердца. Там твоими спутниками были лишь голубые небеса и необъятные просторы природы. Наги во всём этом находила прекрасное: и в мрачном, с первого взгляда, лесе, который на самом деле являлся лишь просто загадочным и ещё мало исследованным, и в небольшой равнине, покрытой простыми белыми цветочками, однако ей они казались весьма прелестными. Всё это было важно и значимо для неё – Наги чувствовала, что уже в скором времени эти моменты навечно прекратятся, оставив после себя лишь светлый шлейф воспоминаний.

_ Она научилась наслаждаться, как никто другой. И даже сейчас, не чувствуя своей усталости, девочка была радостной. В этом состояло её небольшое счастье – пускай маленькое и нелепое для остальных, зато огромное и значимое для неё._

_Каждый раз, засыпая в своём загородном доме, Наги настойчиво думала лишь об одном: «Разбуди меня...» А просьба эта была направлена к... а впрочем, не суть важно. Природа благосклонна к тем, кто также относится и к ней, и порой дарит самые незабываемые моменты, ради которых и встанешь пораньше. С надеждой. Как и всегда._

* * *

><p><em><em>Translators are welcome<em> ❤_


End file.
